Macy Misa
by Mo813
Summary: JONAS FANFIC! When Macy starts dating the school heartbreaker, it's up to Stella and Joe to get her and Kevin closer. And what happens when Macy finds outabout a Lucas family tragedy?
1. It Begins

I woke up groggy. Rolling over onto my back, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Macy! Breakfast!" my mom called. I smiled. She always was there for me after a bad day. She understood me like Stella. And I could tell her everything. Confused? Okay, I'll explain.

Yesterday, I hurt the Lucases. Again. And I know, that happens a lot. But yesterday was when I realized that no one really knew me. I was giggly and stupid at school. Over the stupid Lucases. And at home, I was cool and collected. I knew that if only Kevin could see me like this, then-

Wait, no. I didn't mean Kevin. I don't like-like Kevin! What am I saying?!

Anyways, you get it. I love JONAS, I love Kev- the guys in JONAS, but at school it shows too much. And I just can't be myself.

Only Stella knows ME, me. Not giddy school-girl me. That's why she's my best friend. Every other girl treats me like a freak. Except her.

So, that's the story of yesterday.... And kind of the story of my life... Hehe. I mean, I am hyper and crazy, but on a much lower level and in a more fun way.

I got dressed and ran downstairs, on the verge of being late. My mom handed me my plate and grabbed the keys. This was our tradition on late days.

Jumping in the car, I started shoveling down the eggs, toast, and bacon my mom had made me. Usually it was just a few jam-covered pieces of toast, but on my sad days, she would try and cheer me up. I took the last bite and smiled. She always did.

"Thanks, mom." I squealed.

"No problem, honey. Remember, your father and I are gone for tonight through next Sunday. Stay with Stella. And I know that sometime you'll get over the fame of JONAS and be able to be around them." she reassured. I gave her a forced smile, and fortunately, she was gullible. But inside I knew that nothing would change.

"Running a little late, Mace. I almost ran across the street to your house but I saw you running downstairs right when I was leaving." Stella said, walking up next to me.

"Sorry. Thinking about yesterday." I replied.

"I'm sorry that you don't mean to act the way you do. We'll figure it out." Stella replied, smiling sadly. I smiled back. Then ran into someone.

"S-Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I mumbled, grabbing the book I dropped. I stood up. Here comes not-me. I ran into Kevin Lucas.

"It's okay, Macy. I wasn't watching either." Kevin said, smiling. Now comes the stupid thing I say. Yesterday it was 'you know, your next semester schedule starts off with Biology first.' and then Joe replied 'even I don't know that!' and walked away.

"I love y-" I started, but clamped my hand over my mouth. Would he know what I was about to say? My cheeks flushed red. Now was the time only my mind was normal. I frowned under my hand. Kevin chuckled.

"Kay. See ya." he said before walking toward the front door.

"I think I know how you can act normal. Just tell Kevin you like him!" Stella squealed.

"I don't like him!" I yelled, then blushed after everyone looked at me.

"Of course. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be able to hang around the Lucases after that!" she said happily.

"I'll find a way to show you I don't like him. Just watch." I retorted.


	2. Crazy Fans

Okay, just to let people know, this chapter takes kind of a dark twist. Don't hate me if it's really out-of-the-blue. And there's some language…. Well one word of it :-). Thanks to all my reviewers! All the best, Mo 8-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macy, you didn't!" Stella shouted at me from across the hall. It was our break between first and second period. I sighed.

"Jake is sweet." I whined to her.

"And a player. And a heartbreaker. And-" I cut her off.

"And he said he would never hurt me. We're dating now. As of tonight." I said seriously.

"We'll see." Stella replied, and I could see the wheels in her head turning. Oh no. She smiled evilly and walked away.

"Stella." I said suspiciously. She was up to something.

Stella's POV

I had a plan. Kevin was going to love Macy. And Macy was going to love Kevin.

"Joe." I said with a motivated tone.

"What's up, Stel?" he smiled. That cute, little smile.

"We need to get Macy and Kevin together." I said simply.

"Uh, why? Won't Macy, like, kill him?" Joe fought back. He could be so lazy.

"Because they belong together!" I whined.

"Why do you need me?" he said, using his snappy voice.

"Because you know Kevin. And anyway, do you want Macy to get hurt?" I retorted.

"How would she get hurt?" Joe asked.

"She's dating Jake." I said quietly. Joe gasped.

"NOT heartbreak Jake." he breathed. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm in." he whined.

Macy's POV

I walked into third period with a smile on my face. I sure told Stella.

After third period, I ran into Kevin again.

"Why does this keep happening..." I said in a mocking sing-song voice under my breath.

"I don't know." Kevin replied, picking up my books and his. I blushed. He wasn't supposed to hear that. He handed me some of my books, grabbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he breathed. I had no idea if I was gravitating toward him, or him toward me, or both of us together, but our faces were becoming close.

A sigh escaped his mouth, beating warm breath down onto my face. We kept edging closer until.... The bell rang. I looked down. Turning around, I ran down the hall.

I guess I did like Kevin. Wait, no I didn't. I don't. I didn't say that.

I walked down an empty hall, not wanting to be seen with the almost permanent crimson taking over my cheeks. Until I heard voices behind me.

"You're a slut." a girl spat at me when I turned around. I almost went into shock. No one talked like that here. We had a very strict school. And I didn't get involved with those kinds of people.

"Yeah. Jake and Kevin. I'm Kevin's. How dare you." another girl piped in. There were five standing in front of me. This was really weird. I never thought they had murderous fans....

And then everything went in slow motion. The girls pushed me down to the ground, my books scattering everywhere. Blows were aimed to my stomach with fists and legs. Hate-filled words were spat at me as they all had a shot at kicking me and punching me in the stomach.

"See ya." the first girl sneered as she walked away, leaving me propped up against the wall.

I fell onto my side, and then rolled over onto my back. My hands wrapped around my stomach. I bit my lip roughly, willing the tears flowing out of my eyes to stop.

This was something I would have never expected from the loving fans of JONAS. Or at my school.

My eyes squeezed shut, sobs forming in my throat. I wouldn't let them win. I was an athlete. I was stronger than that. Even though I had my weak JONAS not-me self.

But the shock of that attack at my school was scary. So many thoughts swarmed my head until I gave into the tiredness I was feeling.

I felt my head roll to the side, my cheek feeling the cold, hard tile of the floor. Then everything went black.

Kevin's POV

That was it. The chance I had to kiss Macy. And the stupid bell had to ring. Then Macy ran away. I frowned at the thought. Maybe she didn't like me.

I didn't care if I was late to class. I needed to think. After about ten minutes, I wanted to go talk to Macy.

I walked down the hallway that Macy took. She went down the deserted one that had no used classrooms.

And then I saw the person lying on the ground. At first I thought it was some punky kid that got kicked out of class. Then I saw her face as I neared. Macy.

Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her hands clutched her waist. Her head was rolled to one side. She was out cold. I had seen her like this after seeing me or Nick or Joe many times before. But without the crying.

I scooped her up into my arms. Carefully removing one arm from under her, I removed one of her hands that was around her waist.

I felt kind of pervy, but I barely lifted her shirt. Many big, purple bruises were forming on her stomach.

What some fans would do. Those were the fans that always caused trouble. The ones that tried to sneak backstage at concerts. Or even on-stage sometimes. I knew those.

Grabbing Macy with both hands again, I hurried down the hallway to the nurse's clinic.

Chapter 3

Macy's POV

I woke up in the nurse's office. A groan escaped my lips as I remembered what happened.

"She's awake." someone whispered. My eyes shot open.

"It's okay, Macy." the voice spoke again. It was Nick. And, fortunately, my not-me side didn't take over.

"Are you okay?" another voice whispered in my ear. I shivered. Kevin. Why were they all here? What was going on? And why was Kevin being.... Seductive? Or was that an accident? I breathed harder. I felt lightheaded again.

"Hey, Kevin. I don't think you're helping. Making her have a heart attack isn't really a good thing." Joe snickered.

"Joe, what's the 9-1-1? I have SO much make-up work for ditching school 20 minutes early!" I hear Stella squeal.

"What happened?" she asked sternly when she saw me.

"Fans." Joe whispered. I closed my eyes. And it all hit me. I was probably going to be ambushed every day now. It would never end. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. But, by closing my eyes tighter, a tear escaped.

"Macy. Oh, I'm so sorry." Stella whispered. My hands instinctively moved to my stomach, where I had been hurt. I was bandaged, and I blushed as I realized I was only wearing my sports bra. Well, and pants. I was pretty sure....

"So, why did she get attacked-" I flinched, tears filling my closed eyes again, "by your fans?" Stella all but spat at Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

"It's okay, Stella." I croaked. My voice was so broken. The tears fell again. And this time, the sobs building in my throat were released. I had no idea why I was crying so much.

"Macy. Please. Let me handle this." Stella whispered. I shook my head.

"It's not their fault." I sobbed, feeling her arms wrap around me. My tears soaked her shoulder of school uniform. But she was wearing the boy's uniform. Wait, no she wasn't!

I pulled away and met the eyes of Kevin once again. I cried harder. WHY was I crying? I was strong. And I had cried enough about the crazy fans. I had no reason now!

Kevin held me closer, pulling me back to him. His hands stroked my back. My sobs stopped. I felt myself realize the situation, my not-me self coming through.

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. And I fainted into his arms.


	3. Bite Me

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for such a long wait on this really short chapter (sorry, I'm a beginner!) but my family was in from out of town this week and we were doing things all over town all day for the past week. Anyway, here you go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I stared at my white ceiling. It had been a long day. Carefully rolling over, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Macy." Kevin whispered. Kevin?! HUH?! I sat up quickly. I winced slightly, my hand moving to my stomach.

I wasn't in my room. I was in the room shared by JONAS.

Kevin noticed my slight movements.

"Lay back down." he whispered. I looked at him. Worry filled his eyes. I cautiously layed back down.

"Why am I at your house?" I croaked.

"Your parents are on that trip. Stella suggested you stay here today." Kevin said a little louder. I nodded.

I looked down, the bandage on my abdomen not streaked with blood, as I had imagined. That was reassuring.

And then I once again realized I only had my sports bra on. My stomach twisted under the bandage, and my cheeks were filled with red embarrassment.

"It's okay, Mace." Kevin chuckled. I pulled the blanket up to my neck. This was really awkward. I gave a shy smile.

"So, how's your day going?" I asked peppily.

"Okay. Except Stella's going to kill me for not staying with you in the halls." okay, seriously? Why did my eyes start to water? And why did I feel sad? Crying was supposed to be WAAAAAY in the past. I'm sure this was getting awkward-er by the second.

"But it's not your fault." I breathed.

"Don't get so worked up. It's okay." Kevin cooed.

"Sorry, I... Don't know why I'm crying." I admitted sheepishly, more tears flowing from my eyes.

"Let me see about stopping that." Kevin whispered, giving me a heartfelt hug. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. And I had no idea what happened. All of a sudden, his lips were on mine.

My eyes slowly closed, letting myself get caught up. Our lips were slow and steady against each other. Kevin pulled away from me, blushing.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Kevin defended before I could say anything.

'I didn't mean to.'? He.... He didn't? Not that I cared...

"Oh." I said. I sounded defeated.

"Wait. But I didn't mean that. It's just....." Kevin tried to cover up. I shook my head.

"It's okay." I whispered. Kevin's mouth opened to retort, but it shut when the bedroom door opened.

"What's going in here?" Stella asked playfully, waving her hand in a circle around the picture of Kevin and I's close faces.

"Nothing. Just talk. We weren't kissi-" I started. Kevin's hand gently clamped over my mouth. His warm, soft hand.... Okay, forget I said that.

And then I smelled his skin. He smelled like cinnamon. I guess he didn't smell like heaven. But it rhymed! Sorry. I guess not-me was starting to take over my mind too.

I subconsciously closed my eyes and breathed in through my mouth. His hand went closer to my lips as he argued with Stella.

Their yells were a vibration in the background; all I could hear was my heart and a faint humming in my ears. My breathing grew heavy. As I my eyes squeezed tighter, I opened my lips and closed them over the palm of his hand.

Wait, what was I doing?

Did I just bite his hand? Was I giving him a hickey? What the heck? He did smell good..... SNAP OUT OF IT! But I stayed frozen like that for a long time. I didn't think he noticed until he stopped his argument with Stella and turned to look at me. I knew he was, but I blushed and kept my eyes closed.

"Um, Macy?" Stella said. I mumbled a muffled 'mmhmm', opening my eyes slowly. Two sets of shocked eyes stared back at me. My blush deepened. Stella slowly moved Kevin's hand off of my mouth roughly.

My chest rose and fell quickly. My eyes were blinking rapidly. Here comes not-me.

OMIGOD I JUST BIT KEVIN OF JONAS' HAND! ..... And then I blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Sorry for all of the passing out, but hey, that's Macy! Read and review! 8-)


	4. Awkward

Why did I keep fainting? Oh right, because I acted like a fan girl freak half the time. Hah. And unfortunately here I was again, where I kept fainting, in the bedroom of the Lucas's.

I opened my eyes again, hearing snoring. Looking out of the window, I saw it was just sunrise. I had been out cold for about 13 hours. It had to be five in the morning, and it had been four PM when I fainted.

I rolled out of my uncomfortable position, stretching and hitting my pillow with my hand on accident.

"oof." the pillow grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, pillow." I whispered sweetly. Wait, huh? Why was my pillow talking? I looked up at my comfy pillow.

"Oh my god." I breathed. My head had been laying on the stomach of Kevin. My breathing was all high and squeaky.

But I would not faint. Not again. My breathing slowed, and I looked away from Kevin. I was starting to get the hang of this!

"Okay, I'll figure out what to do until.... Like ten in the morning." I mumbled to myself. In all of the magazines I had read, they said they woke up at about ten on weekends.

Then I remembered. I had a week and one day until my parents came home next Sunday. My cheeks blushed nervously.

A week and one day of waking up..... Like this. Well, unless I went back to Stella's. I would have to persuade her to let me stay at her place.

"I just need to..... Go back to sleep." I said under my breath.

"Yeah. Because that's probably the only thing you can do until ten in the morning. Take it from a guy who knows." a voice whispered from behind me. My head whipped around.

Kevin had been watching me for awhile.

"Uh, sorry for.... Sleeping..... Weirdly..... Like-like that." I stuttered. Kevin shrugged it off. I yawned.

"Yeah, just sleep. It's five in the morning." he mumbled sleepily. I let myself fall back into his bed.

And I smelled cinnamon again.

I breathed in the scent, closing my eyes. I crawled slowly to where Kevin was drifting off to sleep. My hand rested on his shoulder as I sniffed close to his neck.

Must've been perfume or lotion or something.

I drew closer, resting my nose on his neck. Slowly breathing in, I kissed it subconsciously.

I blushed furiously, realizing what I had just done. But my body moved on its own. This was so embarrassing! And I felt like I was invading his personal space.

I had no idea how I couldn't stop myself. I had no self-control. Literally.

My lips went back to his neck, but I started scraping my teeth into his skin. If his hand wasn't red, his neck sure would be later.

Why was I doing this? And why couldn't I stop?

Kevin grunted and grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him. I hoped he was still sleeping, or this would be an awkward conversation when he woke up. I didn't know if he was or wasn't awake. But I knew that I was scared. I didn't want to do anything stupid. Even so, my mouth was moving against my own will.

I scraped more roughly, still sucking in that sweet scent. He TASTED like cinnamon, too. That drove me crazy.

My mouth was sore after awhile. He brought his hands to my shoulders. I could tell that he had just woken up.

"Macy?" he whispered frantically. I mumbled in response, continuing to suck on his neck. It was nice, but awkward as I couldn't control my actions. Kevin probably thought I was a freak.

"Um...." he said, then winced. Oops. I thought I gave him a rash.

Finally, getting back my control, I pulled away so fast that I fell off the bed. I landed on the floor with a squeak.

"Huh? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nick yelled, jumping out of his bed and reaching for a baseball bat. He put it down when he saw me.

"Sorry, Macy." he mumbled sleepily. It was 6:17 according to the clock beside Kevin's bed.

"Kevin, why is there a red circle on your neck?" Nick chuckled. I blushed.

"Uh, no reason." Kevin said, his voice high and squeaky. That was his lying voice. I ran out of the room.

Going into the bathroom and locking the door, I sat down against it. I didn't like Kevin, did I? I mean, my body was just doing that because I'm addicted to the smell of cinnamon, right?

Yup. That was my explanation. I didn't LIKE Kevin. He just happened to smell like cinnamon and I just happened to give him a hickey and- OH GOD I GAVE HIM A HICKEY!!!! He would hate me. He couldn't wear shirts with V's or low tops for a few weeks. I frowned. Stella would be mad, too.

Tears formed in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. They stayed, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Macy, it's okay." I heard Kevin yell through the door.

"Really. I know you were asleep when you did that." he said pleadingly. I sighed and stood up. Opening the door, I looked into the eyes of the Lucas I just humiliated.

"Please don't cry." he said softly.

"I'm not crying." I said, slowly lifting my hand to my cheek. I felt the moisture on the hollow under my eye.

"Oh." I mumbled. Kevin laughed softly.

"So, does your stomach still hurt?" he asked. I looked down at the bandage and shook my head.

"Maybe we could take that off, then." he said. I nodded, embarrassed to speak. I followed Kevin into his bedroom where he kept a pair of scissors.

Sitting awkwardly on the bed, I put my hands under my knees. Kevin walked over with the scissors. Joe and Nick were in the other room arguing loudly about something.

Kevin carefully placed the scissors by the bandage. He pressed it under the bandage to my skin, and I giggled.

"What?" he laughed.

"It's cold!" I giggle again. He took one look at me and smiled. Working quickly, he snipped the bandage off and waited for my laughter to stop. I looked down at the damage.

My bruises were still purple; but they were shrinking and going away now.

"Good. They're almost gone." I sighed.

"Yeah. Sorryaboutthat." Kevin said quickly, trying to not feel guilty and not give me a reason to cry at the same time.

"Um..... Can I get a shirt?" I asked, blushing. He looked down.

"Let me go get Stella. She can help you." he said, standing up.

"Um. Sorry. About.... Neck..... Thing." I mumbled. All I heard was a laugh and the rhythmic thump of his shoes on the carpet. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. The Makeover

Kevin's POV

It was nice when Macy had been laying on my stomach. I would never tell her that, though. Forget I ever said that....

But then she started.... You know. Giving me a hickey. That was awkward.... But nice, too. But more awkward. I hoped she had been sleeping.

Yes. The truth was, I only told Macy that I knew she had been sleeping to make her feel better. I had no idea if she had done that on purpose.

It couldn't have been! She didn't defend against the statement. Right. Okay, that's cleared up.

Now I was off to get Stella so she could help Macy with a shirt. Stella told me that the freak fan girls must've taken Macy's key-necklace with the key to her house on it. Macy had to borrow some of Stella's clothes.

Stella's POV

"YAY! I get to make Macy pretty!" I squealed after Kevin told me she needed a shirt.

"No, no. She just wants a shirt." Kevin pleaded. And then I saw a little red circle on his neck.

"Um, what's with the...." I said, pointing to it.

"Nothing." Kevin said quickly in his lying voice. I scowled.

"EW!" I exclaimed, realizing it was a hickey.

"Who were you with?!" I yelled.

"No one! This isn't what it looks like!" Kevin said in the squeaky voice.

"Ugh! And the tops of your shirts can't be low-cut. I had the best outfits with low topped shirts planned for this week!" I shouted. And then it clicked.

"Macy!" I yelled in triumph. Kevin shook his head quickly and nervously; his eyes wide. I turned on my heel and began walking toward the room she was in, an outfit and my makeup bag in hand.

Macy's POV

"So, explain WHY you gave him a hickey!" Stella shouted, waving the designer outfit in her hand around in the air.

"I.... Was asleep!" I explained, matching my story to Kevin's.

"Whatever. You know you like him. Anyway, I'm going to deck you out!" she squealed.

"No, I just wanted a shirt!" I retorted. But she was ready pushing me toward the bathroom.

Stella's POV

"Okay. Perfect. See, makeup is your friend. And so are designer above-the-knee black skirts and pretty purple tank tops!" I squealed. Macy frowned.

"But I look.... Kind of.... Trampy." she replied.

"What?" I snapped.

"I mean... Um... Pre-tty! I didn't say trampy! I said pretty!" she said, saving herself.

"Sure. Okay, go show the world!" I chided, pushing the bathroom door open.

Macy's POV

I stumbled out into the hall, tripping over my own heels. Stella wouldn't let me go without them.

I tripped my way over to the bedroom I had slept in. Nick was sitting on his bed, already dressed, facing away from me. He was concentrating on something.

"Nick?" I squeaked. Something clanged to the floor.

"Hey Macy." his voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't sound so good.

"Nothing." he whispered. And then I saw the blood.

It couldn't be. He wasn't.... Cutting himself. No. There had to be some explanation...

I gasped anyway.

"Macy... It's just..." he mumbled. I saw his cut-up wrist. He stayed looking away from me.

What was going on with my favorite band? I thought they were funny and always happy. As of now, I felt that Joe was fun and crazy, but a little cocky; Kevin was cute and nice, but somewhat a mystery; and Nick was so quiet and content.... But hurting inside?

I rushed over to his side and sat next to him.

"Macy, I.... I just...." he stuttered, looking into my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, gently holding his wrist.

"My brothers and I have been through a lot. Joe and Kevin can handle it. I can't." he said hoarsley.

"Do you.... Want to talk about it?" I asked bluntly. I felt the tears in the corners of my eyes dripping out. Nick slowly shook his head.

"Don't cry. It's me, not you with the problems." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm... Really over-emotional, I guess." I whispered.

"Please don't tell my brothers." he pleaded. I nodded. I knew it what just a phase. But what had happened that brought him to this phase? Maybe I would ask Stella.

"I gotta go." I whispered, standing up. Nick looked at my outfit up and down.

"Stella?" he chuckled sadly, trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Looks nice." my head felt tingly. No, no! My not-me was coming out again! Snap out of it! My body fell backwards and hit the carpet. And then I blacked out. Pass-out number..... 32? Probably.

I know, she passes out a lot. And sorry for OOC Nick. There'll be more of that. Anyway, read and review!

PS: It's one in the morning here. I'm an insomniac!


	6. The Party

I woke up.... again. And looked at that white ceiling..... again. And heard Kevin's voice...again. I sighed. This was SERIOUSLY getting old.

"At least the outfits okay!" he cheered softly. I smiled.

"Where's Nick?!" I shouted suddenly.

"He went to an interview. Why?" Joe asked, seated on my other side.

"No reason. I just.... had a bad dream about him." I lied.

"Oh my gosh! I saw you fall, and that outfit made you look SO cute when you hit the ground!" Stella squealed, her hands on her hips. Kevin turned to her, his brows furrowed.

"I'm not gonna ask." he mumbled, turning back to me.

"Anyway, your soon-to-be-heartbreaker-guy-you-are-dating-Jake is waiting outside for you." Stella sneered. She really didn't like this decision, but I liked Jake. He was a good boyfriend. I think.

I nodded and got up, running out the door to see Jake.

"Hey Jake." I said sweetly.

"Hey Macy. You look hot!" he yelled. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Uh. Yeah.... So..." I said uncomfortably. He smashed his lips against mine awkwardly. His hands flailed around my body like they were connected to a motor. It felt really disgusting.

And the kiss was nothing like the one I shared with Kevin. That one was sweet and gentle.... Wait, I didn't like that kiss! It was.... Just better than this one... Yeah, that's it!

But this kiss really was gross. He kept sticking his tongue into my mouth. I guessed he hadn't brushed in, like, a week. And then, he bit my bottom lip really hard.

"Ow!" I screeched, bringing a hand to my lip. He had made it bleed.

"Sorry, babe." he smirked.

"Uh, yeah. Gotta go." I said. Running back to the house, I tripped up the steps, and stayed there.

"Okay, you need to break up with that.... That pig!" Stella said, running out of the house and lifting me up by the arms. I huffed, watching Jake jump in his car and race away.

"He's... awesome!" I said, lying.

"Okay, you know what; I know you're being sarcastic. You have to be. He made you BLEED and he was running his hands all over you!" she screamed.

"And why don't you look at what's in front of you! Kevin was about to go beat the.... Stuffing out of that guy! He had to go take a bath to calm down!" she said a little more quietly. I blushed.

"We'll see." I replied stoically. We walked back into the house.

Stella's POV

I set Macy down at the TV, letting her watch some weird sitcom. Running to the spot where Joe and I plan, I rushed into the living room.

"Okay, that plan didn't work." I said, out of breath. Joe placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I really didn't think inviting heartbreak Jake over would work. I told you that from the beginning." Joe said soothingly.

"I know, I know. So, what's this amazing plan you have?" I said sarcastically.

"First, we need some butter and olives. And then we need to get Macy into a room with my buddy Joshua. Then, the olives fall on her head and then butter gets stuck in her ears!" Joe explained.

"Um...." I said, confused. My cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi! Oh... Yeah! We'll be there! Definitely. Kay. See ya." I said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Jennifer. And Jake's having a party. We all have to go. My new plan depends on it." I said, smiling.

Macy's POV

"I really don't want to go. I'm not a party person." I whined to Stella.

"Too bad. We're going." she said, smoothing out my outfit and giving me different shoes. Finally, I got my converse back.... Wait. I didn't own rhinestoned purple converse hi-tops. Oh no.

I sighed, slipping on the new shoes. At least they weren't heels. Stella and I made our way to the car where Kevin, Nick, and Joe were waiting. What? No, I didn't say Kevin's name first for any particular reason!

Stella's POV

We walked into the house of heartbreak Jake. The music was making the whole house vibrate.

"Yo!" Jennifer yelled over the music.

"Where's Jake?" I yelled back.

"Upstairs with some girl. Why?" she yelled. I ignored her question and grabbed Macy, who was looking around like a scared puppy. Kevin, Joe, and Nick were set in place with a group of thirteen fans ambushing them.

"What?" Macy yelled, trying to get free from my grip.

"Come with me!" I yelled back. She looked confused, but followed me anyway. The music grew fainter up the steps, and I heard mumbling through a door.

"Don't hate me for doing this." I said softly, opening the door.

Stupid heartbreak Jake was making out with some girl on his lap. My plan had finally worked.

But Macy crumbled.

"J-Jake?" she muttered.

"Get out of here." he said, barely looking at her. Wow. He forgot he had a girlfriend. Hah. Expected. I led Macy down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Stella!" Macy cried, hugging me and letting her tears fall onto my bare shoulder. I was glad my dress was strapless, or I would have big black stains on the straps.

"I do like Kevin! I was stupid for dating a heartbreaker! And even though I expected this, I'm sorry that I'm crying. I've been really over-emotional lately." she sobbed.

"It's okay. I think you're just being over-emotional because of all these conflicting feelings. And I hope that you stop crying soon because my perfectly-applied makeup is running down your cheeks." Macy looked up, laughing and sniffing.

"Thank you! And... Please don't tell Kevin." she said. I nodded, turning to open the door. When I did, a familiar straight-haired boy and his curly-haired brother toppled over from their eavesdropping position against the door.

"Nick! Joe! Guys, you can't tell either!" I squealed. Macy looked devastated behind me. She seemed to be looking at nicks hand.

"Okay. We will call a cab and go home. You guys sign some fan stuff and come back." I told them. I grabbed Macy's hand, dragging her out of the bathroom and to the phone to call a cab. I ignored the shouts of retort coming from the two we had left behind.

Macy's POV

Stella was such a good friend. I never believed anything about Jake until now.

And then Nick and Joe had to ruin my moment. Grr.

Anyway, we got back and went into the guest room that Mrs. Lucas had set up in the house. New rooms were appearing every day.

"Um, Macy? Don't you have to feed your cat?" Stella asked worriedly. My mouth opened into an 'o'. Stella had something behind her back before smiling and showing me the cat she had picked up from outside.

"Mr. Snuggles! Thank you Stella!" I shouted, grabbing my kitten from her hands.

"I saw him outside. You guys must've left a window open or something." Stella explained. I smiled, setting my sweet little kitty down on my guest bed. Stella knew what I was doing. I always did this at my house when I missed my kitten. She rolled her eyes.

Crouching by the side of the bed, I snuck glances at my kitten. All of a sudden, I leaped up and pounced on my unsuspecting Mr. Snuggles. He started chewing on my hair and I giggled as I rolled over onto my back. I heard low chuckling behind me. Joe, Kevin, and Nick were laughing at me so hard that I thought they would throw up. Really!

Joe was rolling on the floor, Nick was laughing (he never laughs!) and Kevin was leaning on a dresser and trying SO hard not to let his laugh go past a chuckle. I blushed and jumped up. Even Stella was shaking from the giggles she was keeping inside.

"Stella! Why didn't you tell me they were standing there?!" I yelled, scooping up Mr. Snuggles.

"No, it's okay. Ooo, can I see Mr. Snuggles?" Kevin asked enthusiastically, trying to get his brothers to stop laughing. This actually made them laugh harder at Kevin's interest in my cat.

"Sure." I said shyly, handing Mr. Snuggled over. He played with my kitty for awhile and then put him down.

"Well, here is your home for..... Seven more days." he smirked.

"Thanks. Even though you guys have really comfortable beds." I said, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I giggled nervously.

"Um, if you need anything, Stella knows where everything is." Nick said, his voice void of emotion. My hand moved away from my mouth and I felt the color leave my cheeks. I still couldn't get over what Nick was doing to himself.

"Um, can me and Stella talk for a sec?" I croaked, watching the guys nod and leave the room. I shut the door quietly.

"What's wrong, Macy?" Stella asked quietly.

"What happened to the Lucases?" I whispered. Stella sighed.

"Macy, I don't think I should tell you." Stella said guiltily.

"No, please. Stella, Nick has been..... I don't know how to put it. But if you don't tell me, I can't help him!" I pleaded. Stella looked worried. For me _and_ Nick.

"Okay." she breathed.


	7. Car Crash

Chapter 7

"They aren't living with their real dad." Stella said quickly.

"So?" I sighed, bracing myself.

"Their real one died." she breathed.

"It happened in a car accident. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were all in the car. And they all couldn't save him. Joe and Kevin are old enough to understand, but Nick blames himself because he's so young." Stella said, tears beginning to fall out of her eyes.

"But.... How come even I don't know this?" I whispered, tears clouding my vision.

"It happened one or two years ago." she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm.... Sorry." I breathed. I didn't know what else to say. Stella opened her arms, and wrapped them around me when I stepped into them. We stood crying for at least thirty minutes. Again, I wasn't there when the accident happened. I shouldn't have been crying. I was becoming such a weird emotional person. I could understand Stella's crying.

She was probably there at the hospital. And I was sure she had been with Joe through it all. She probably even knew their real dad.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Um, is lasagna okay for- what's wrong?" Joe asked, stepping in the room. Stella and I stepped away from each other and wiped our tears quickly. I sniffed a few times and Joe looked at us quizzically.

"Nothing'." I squeaked. But Joe didn't listen. He ran to Stella's side and comforted her with a hug. They were so cute together. Even if they weren't yet.

I knew that would change.

I know, too short! Review! Another chapter up today.


	8. Drunk

I had fallen asleep long ago. But I woke up when I heard something downstairs. For a long time I cuddled under the blankets further, but when the noises got louder, I hesitantly got up. I decided against waking anyone up, even though in another situation that would have been stupid.

Walking down the stairs slowly, I peered around in the dark. I saw the faint outline of the kitchen. I saw a curly head of hair. Breathing a sigh of relief, I realized it was Nick.

The problem was that he was holding a bottle of scotch in one hand. I froze in place. Nick needed to stop. He was drinking alcohol at sixteen. I needed to help him.

"Nick, stop." I said hesitantly, walking over to him.

"ohgh ghey mfacy." he stuttered. Oh no. He was already drunk. I sat next to him on the stool in front of his counter. He coughed a couple times.

"Nick...." I mumbled, but he jammed the top of the bottle into my mouth. My mouth filled with what tasted like gasoline. I gulped it down as fast as it came, hearing the bottle crash to the floor when the scotch was gone. Great. In a matter of seconds I would be totally wasted drunk. That was worse than not-me. Damn car crash.

I felt woozy as I stumbled into a standing position. Nick pulled out another bottle of something from the cabinet under his stool. I fell back onto the chair, grasping the counter. I was officially drunk. Nick took a big swig of the alcohol and offered it to me. I grabbed the bottle and gulped some more gasoline-type stuff down.

With one more sip, Nick set the bottle down and grabbed my face roughly. He started kissing me until it hurt. Jake all over again. But worse. Every once in a while, we would stop and drink more from the bottle on the counter. Looking back, I can't believe I got drunk.

Even worse, Nick started feeling me up. It's a gross thought now, but it was.... Okay then. Being drunk sucks.

Before I knew it, his hands were up my shirt. While he kissed my neck, I grabbed the scotch bottle and started sucking it down again.

Then the light flicked on.

"Nick? MACY?!" I heard Kevin yell. Oops.

The bottle in my hand crashed to the floor mixing with the glass from the last bottle. My head rolled around as I finally felt Nick pull away.

My body rolled off the stool with my dizziness and I landed in the giant pile of glass. But my body was numb. It just felt like little pinches.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Macy!" Kevin yelled, rushing to my side. And for once, I passed out from something rather than fan-shock.

I hope OOC Nick isn't too weird. 8-)


	9. Hangover

Waking up, I groaned at my headache.

Drunk. Nick. Kissing. Kevin.

Oh no. Last night wasn't a dream. I got drunk with Nick. No, no, no! I was seventeen! Why was I so stupid? And did anything else happen between Nick and I that I don't remember? Oh god, I hoped not.

I was in Kevin's bed. He helped me last night, and I let him down with drinking. What a great person I was.

"How are you feeling?" someone whispered.

"Stupid." I mumbled, barely opening my eyes. Nick and Joe were at the edge of the bed, watching me. I sighed, sitting up. My head throbbed. I held it in my hands.

A hand stretched under my face with two aspirins and a water bottle. I mumbled a thank-you before taking the pills.

"Macy, I'm really sorry." Nick said shakily. I shook my head. I did this to myself.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, keeping my head down.

"I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Where's Kevin?" I breathed.

"Right here." Kevin muttered coldly. Here's where the accident takes a toll on my life.

"How could you do that, Macy? And Nick, too. What were you guys thinking?" he half-shouted.

"I don't know." I choked, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Kevin, calm down." Stella said softly from behind the bed. I could feel the cuts from the glass in my back.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"What happened between Nick and me?" I said hoarsely.

"Great, now something HAPPENED!" I heard Kevin yell. My eyes shut tightly as the tears began to fall. Jumping out of bed, I ran somewhere and closed the door. I had no idea where I was. I guess I was in some weird bathroom.

I sat there for hours, ignoring the knocks and calls from everyone but Kevin. The crying never stopped. I had just lost the one I cared about most over some stupid mistake.

Finally, after I was sure everyone had gone away, I crept out of the bathroom. I walked on my tiptoes down the hall. And screamed.

Something had grabbed my shoulders, and I whipped around to see Kevin behind me. My hand rested on my chest as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Sorry." he mumbled. He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me back to the room, tears still burning my face.

"Macy, it's okay." Stella cooed, taking me from Kevin in a big hug.

"Kevin, lay off, dude." Joe snapped, causing Kevin to yank his hand away from me. I would have a bruise there on my arm in a couple hours.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chanted as Stella rocked me back and forth. My chants got quieter and quieter as my crying slowed. I sighed deeply, unraveling myself from Stella's arms.

"Macy, I'm sorry. I was just really worried." Kevin sighed. He really looked like he was sorry. I frowned.

"Okay." I said hoarsely.

"You don't forgive me yet?" he chuckled. I pouted subconsciously.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something." I whispered. This was it. I was going to- DING! DONG! the doorbell rang.

"Macy, I was so stupid!" Jake's voice called through the door. Stella sighed and began to walk over to the door.

"No, I got it." I told her, slipping by her and sneaking out the door.

"Just go." I whispered, being alone with him.

"Please, Macy. I was drunk and being an idiot. I didn't even know that girl and it didn't mean anything." he pleaded.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just trust me. Please, Macy. I promise that I would never hurt you on purpose. Please believe me." I was a sucker for sincere speeches. If this was sincere. It sounded true.

"Okay." I weakly smiled. Jake smirked. His hand danced on my waist and I shivered awkwardly. This was weird.

"I have to go." I said quickly, turning toward the house.

"Oh, and Macy? I.... I love you." he stuttered. My cheeks flushed red as I continued up the stairs. No way did he mean that. But I didn't care.


	10. Locked Out

Oh, good job Macy! I'm so proud of you letting him go!" Stella squealed. She totally mistook that entire confrontation.

"Yeah...." I said, shrugging slightly.

"Finally, that jerk is- oh, Macy. How'd it go?" Kevin said, walking in with his hair still wet from the bath he just took.

"Okay." I squeaked.

"Wow, Macy! I just realized that you haven't fainted in such a long time!" Stella squealed. Great. Thanks, Stella.

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled before I hit the floor with a thud.

---------------------------------------

Wow. Way to go Stella. Really helping with this whole 'control myself' thing. Stella was asleep in her bed in the guest room as I shuffled and woke up in my own bed. Only five more days....

I needed to go to Stella's. I really did. Any other girl would say be overjoyed to be in a house with a..... Attractive guy. But I couldn't keep fainting like this. Yesterday, I just saw Kevin's curly, wet hair and his smell of vanilla, and water still making his shirt cling to him after his bath. And his cheeks were kind of flushed red. It was really cute. I wondered if that was what he looked like after-

Ahem. All I did was see that and faint. Well, Stella was a factor in that equation, too, but it was myself causing me to faint. This house was turning me crazier than ever.

"Macy, are you awake? I'm sorry about yesterday." she said sleepily. I shrugged. Not like it wouldn't have happened anyway. We both got up and got dressed (curse those girls who took my key and made me wear 'fashionable' clothes) and headed downstairs.

After breakfast, we all sat around the TV watching.... something or another. I was too preoccupied with Kev- Stella's weird outfit she put on me. I mean, skinny jeans? Tank top? Not me. I finally broke the silence.

"Um, Stella? Can... We go to your place tonight?" I asked quickly.

"You don't like it here? Is anything wrong? I can fix it!" Kevin babbled. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"Never mind." I grumbled, fixing my eyes back to the TV.

"Is it just me, or are you guys feeling a LITTLE stir crazy?" Joe shouted, his eyes popping out of his head when he jumped out of his lazy couch position.

"Yeah. We need to get out of this house. Wait, today is... Monday?!?" Stella shouted.

"It's ten! We missed school!" Nick added. Everyone freaked out.

"My mom's gonna kill me!"

"We can still make it!"

"Let's just call in sick!"

"STOP!" I finally yelled. Everyone quieted and looked at my freaked out face.

"Let's make good use of our off-day." I said quietly. Everyone nodded.

"So, we can go bowling, to the movies, bowling, swimming, bowling, the park, bowling, for a walk, bowling...." I hinted.

"I want to go to the movies." Joe said. Everyone nodded except Kevin and me. Had they really not gotten the hints?

"Okay, let's go!" Stella squealed, running out the front door.

"Uh, I need different shoes." I said, looking at my heels. The accident possibilities were endless... Stella looked at me. She nodded slightly, then grabbed Nick and Joe and pulled them toward the car. Kevin followed with a weird look on his face.

Stella's POV

"Nice 'stir craziness', Joe." I smirked in the car. We had shut Kevin outside. Hope he wasn't too mad...

"And the school thing was genius, Stella." Nick complimented.

"Oh, and the look on Macy's face was priceless when I said movies. Now Kevin and her just need to sit next to each other." Joe said lastly. I nodded.

"I think I can handle that."

----------------------------------

Macy's POV

I walked out in those stupid rhinestoned Converse. Stella will pay... Never mind.

My head was swirling. Didn't I say bowling, like, five times? And I told Stella that I love going bowling! So why did she agree to going to the movies? Whatever. Maybe she wanted a change. Maybe this would be fun. Maybe I could sit next to Kevi- I mean Stella.

Gosh Macy, you have a boyfriend again! Ugh. Why did I agree to that? I shook my head and caught up with Kevin (who was weirdly knocking on the window of the car) and a giggling group of Stella, Nick, and Joe through the window.

"Don't they hear me?" Kevin shouted, hearing my footsteps. I shrugged. But soon a smile played on my lips. It was good to be an athlete. You learned stuff from the guys.

"Do you have thick doors? Or are they ignoring you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"They are laughing and I guess the doors are thick..." he mumbled. I agreed. Stella's laugh could drown out anything.

"Hey, can you get me a tennis ball and a steak knife?" I asked casually. Kevin gave me a weird look.

"Sure....?" he said, walking inside again.

Ten minutes later, he walked out with the things I needed and handed them to me. I said thanks and smiled smugly.

Walking to the driver's side door, I could still hear Stella's loud laugh. I cut the tennis ball in half. Hopefully this lock was central.

Taking half of the tennis ball, I placed it on top of the outer lock. I pushed it in, forcing air into the lock, hopefully making it believe it was a key. The lock clicked and I smiled triumphantly.

"Not bad!" Kevin said, his arms crossed. I nodded.

"I could be a car-jacker. But I'm a girl." I said, opening the door and hearing the shocked shouts from the annoying laughers inside.

"Did you not hear me knocking?" Kevin said, coming up behind me. They all shook their heads. But their eyes looked guilty.

"Whatever. Can we go?" I asked Joe, who was in the driver's seat in front of me. He nodded and gulped before I hopped in the back and we sped away.


	11. Movie

We arrived to the movie theater. This was going to be really not fun. Stella liked weird movies. Oh gosh. But before I could ask what movie we were watching (since I was distracted with the thought of how boring this would be) I was shoved into the theater by Stella and pushed down into my seat.

"Stella, that was mean!" I whisper-yelled to the figure sitting next to me.

"Huh?" I heard Kevin whisper back. His face was so close... Then I snapped out of it.

"Nothing." I mumbled, turning the other way.

"Stella, that was mean!" I repeated.

"Sorry. It's just that Joe-" she turned and shot daggers at the person next to her, "kept pushing me! I really am sorry." she whispered back. I sighed. Joe. I will someday murder him. Wait, what? I would.... Murder a JONAS? What? Oh my gosh, I was in a movie theater with JONAS! No, no, no. I would not faint. I would not. I started taking deep breaths ('in with the good air. Out with the weird air.' Aww. Kev-I mean, a thrift store memory.)

"Are you okay, Macy?" Nick asked from three seats away, next to Joe.

"Stop talking." I snapped, feeling closer to faint when I heard his voice. I breathed harder. Ugh. I closed my eyes, listening to the opening voices. I listened longer and realized that this movie was one I had seen a few times. Made of Honor. I guess this movie was okay. I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You okay?" Stella giggled.

"Stella, you know what's going on." I whispered back.

"Trying not to... Faint, perhaps?" Joe said, beginning to snicker.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Remember Macy, breathe." Stella said calmly. I nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Halfway through the movie, I had calmed down and began enjoying the movie. I heard quiet snoring beside me. I looked over and squinted at Kevin. His wad was back and his eyes were closed. I smiled. I knew the guys wouldn't watch a chick- flick.

Nicks POV

This chick-flick was giving me a headache. Especially while that guy had to go to Scotland for his best-friend-but-actually-true-love's wedding. And when that guy and his love started randomly making out, I felt mischievous.

Stella was watching with that weird girl look thy all get when they see sappy stuff. And Joe was looking at her. I slowly reached my hand behind his neck. With one swift push, his head was pushed toward hers and their mouths touched. I was good. And their kiss lasted at least the rest of the movie. Gross. Well, it was my fault.

They finally pulled apart at the ending scene. Joe turned to me.

"Thanks." he whispered, and then punched my arm. I winced slightly and rubbed my arm.

"What?" I said loudly. I got glares from the people around us. Joe smiled.

Macy's POV

I smirked when I saw nick's hand creep behind Joe's head and make him kiss Stella. He was a sneaky little devil. Kevin had just woken up with a loud shout from one of the actors in the movie. He yawned.

"It's over." I said quietly.

"Good." he yawned again, this time stretching. Nick and Joe were up and heading out while Stella turned toward me grinning.

"You gotta love Nick." she said, smiling bigger. I smiled back.

"You got your fairytale." I whispered, remembering all those times she made up stories about her and Joe.

Finally. They were together at last.

Unlike some of us.


	12. AN

Okay, I have decided to make a new account because I realized these stories I've written are really bad and rushed. I don't know if I'm going to delete this account or just delete the stories. I made a new account already, just in case. It's **YourDreamer138. **I'm really sorry, but these stories were starters and I don't know where to go with them. Hey, let me promise you this. For a few of those stories, I will redo them and put them back up on my new account. Please don't hate me, but I know that you all knew these stories weren't very good. See you at my new account. :-)


End file.
